Love is a Pain in thee Butt
by percyjacksonforlife92
Summary: The Hunters are brought to CHB to visit for a bit.Percy tells Thalia that he is madly in love with her...Annabeth catches them making-out...it breaks her heart...well this cant go well. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Thalia POV

I don't know why Artemis chose to come back to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe she missed the place. I don't know. She didn't tell me, and that was a first. Lady Artemis told me everythingjust as I told her everything.

Anyways... I'm here, Thalia Grace, strolling around the camp, bored to death when I spot Percy Jackson in the arena taking done some campers.

Hey, I think I've found something to do!

I ran over to the arena made my way to Percy. "Hey Jackson, what are you up to?" I asked casually, swinging out my sword.

He turned around, sword in hand. "Oh, showing these guys how to use a sword, they just begged me. I mean, look at those little face, aren't they cute? Who could deny them?" Percy smile, motioning to the little half-bloods. There was about six or seven of them. They all seemed to have this cute little determined look on their faces as they handled their swords.

"I see," I smiled as an idea formed in my head. I swung my sword up as I asked the kids, "Wanna see somethin' really cool?"

"Cool?" They chirped, looking at me with big eyes as they watched my sword.

"What are you thinking?" Percy asked while smiling at me.

"You, me, spar. Right now." I grinned.

The kids gasped and looked at Percy wide-eyed. "Do it!" They called to him.

Percy pointed his own sword at me and backed up a few feet. "Step back kiddies," He said.

I sent a bolt of electricity through the sword, giving it more power.

The second Percy nodded his head at me, I charged at him with the sword. As we clashed I could see pain flood through Percy's eyes. I focused on the tugging in my stomach, pulling it out to flow more rapidly into my sword. As soon as he felt the full power of my blows, Percy's immediately let go of his sword. Sending it flying a few feet away from him.

He tried going after it but I kicked him down. I knew this fight was far from over. No, only the beginning. I had my sword aimed at his throat and some of the kids gasps at the site.

I didn't have time to think about what was going through their heads before I was hit with a powerful tide of water. It knocked me back a bit. But that was enough time got Percy to get up and get his sword. We were back to clashing again.

"Da-"

"Watch it, there is young eyes watching us." Percy smile before I could finish my curse.

I shook my head and hit him harder with my sword, sending as much electricity in that move than possible.

Percy stumbled back a bit, his face showing that he was clearly in pain. Haha, I had him now!

I felt the tug in my stomach grow painfully so as I summed massive storm clouds.

Percy quickly recovered and clashed with me again. This time he managed to disable me of my sword and cut my arm. The fresh air greeting it didn't feel all to good. But hey, I can handle this. It was only a minor pain. I smiled, even though he was the one in 'advantage'... well he thought he was.

The tug in my stomach felt hot as rain drops poured from the clouds.

"Oh shit." Percy mumbled. He knew what I was up to, and there was no way to stop it. Unless you cut my head off or something. Which I'm pretty sure Jackson wouldn't do that!

"Hey, remember, there are little kids present." A wicked grin over came my face as I picked up my sword. I immediately turned around coming at him with everything I had. But all the kids had run screaming from the thunderstorm, leaving us alone.

We stopped for only a second to catch our breath. But a second was all I needed. I let the tug deepen as far as it possibly could with out me passing out. Thunder was about and then soon lightening stuck down right behind Mr. Jackson.

I leaded forward in a swift movement right before the lightening struck him. This movement had caused him to leap onto me. Also with that movement I lost control of the storm. It was raining harder now and thunder was making so much racket. Zeus was going to be pissed!

But at the moment I couldn't really think of Zeus of my consequences at the moment. All I could think of was how close Percy was to me. Sure I've had this tiny crush on him when we first met. Yeah, he's cute, funny sometimes and really fun to spar with. But I didn't like him like him. I just liked him a little. A very very very small amount of little. But that small crush brought up feelings in me that I didn't know I would ever have for a boy... ever. There were butterflies in my stomach and I felt a blush creep up my cheeps. What the Hades is this?

Percy leaned closer to me, his lips moving closer to mine.

"Dammit Jackson." I muttered.

"What?" He asked, a smile forming onto his lips.

"Thalia! Perseus!" An old familiar voice called.

We both looked up to see Chiron hovering over us.

"Oh, hey Chiron." I said while jumping up and off of Percy. I brushed off the dirt that was on my jeans and picked up my sword. I snapped my fingers and the storm automatically stopped. All that was left was just a small mist. "How are you." The pain from my stomach subsided to a dull throbbing.

Chiron shook his head and walked off.

I gave Percy a glance and then walked away, my face growing very very red.

I'm a hunter, I'm a hunter. I'm a hunter!

I kept repeating in my mind.

Hunters are sworn off men. Especially Poseidon men boy things!

"Hey Thalia, wait up!" Percy called. I walked faster but I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Percy caught my arm. "Hey Thalia. I thought I told you to wait up." He said.

"Um... I didn't hear you?" I said, my voice quivering a bit. Why was I acting like this! I thought I already told my fucking heart than I didn't like Percy! Him and his fucking cockiness! Wait.. does he even have cockiness? Yeah, of course he does... he's a guy.

I turned around to see Percy smiling. "Yeah, of course you didn't hear me calling you." He paused for a moment. "What was that back there?" He asked.

"What? The me trying to kill you? Oh that's how we usually spar, remember?" I smiled lightly, tucking my sword away.

"No, that moment. Look I'm not an intelligent kind of person when it comes to the love department but I'm pretty sure I saw you blush." He smiled.

Ugh! How I hate his stupid smiles! They made my stomach do back flips and that was not a feeling I ever wanted to feel!

I'm a hunter. I'm a hunter!

Percy took my hands, I tried to pull back but he only held onto them tighter.

"Listen Thalia. I want to tell you something."

Oh gods.

"I kind of like you... a lot... you know, I've never told you before because you went all hunter on us. But I've liked you since I first saw you. Not when you were a tree or something, no, I don't like trees like that. But, just, you know, it's just this feeling I get when I'm with you. When I'm clashing swords with you, it's just the most fantastic feeling. When I hear you laugh, it's like the most happy sound I've ever heard. When I see you smile... it lights up the whole wor-"

"Okay Mr. Cheesy pants. What about Annabeth? Don't you like her?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

Percy shook his head. "Yeah, she's a great friend to have at my back but, because she's still hooked up on Luke, there would never be anything between us. Look Thalia, I like you. I like you a lot. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"As many god damned times as you like! I don't like you back Jackson!" I screamed and stormed off, yanking my hands away from his. Not in that exact order of course.

But the idiot just had to follow me. He caught my arm and whirled me around. He smashed his lips to mine. Oh man, did he have moves.

But... I noticed something when this happened. I had no will to pull back from him. He brought his arms around me to bring me closer. His body was warm all around me. His lips burned on mine. Oh boy did this feel so great...

OH GODS, ZEUS HELP ME, I'M A FUCKING HUNTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

I closed my eyes tightly and gave into him. Raking my hands into his hair, bringing him down closer to me. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I immediately opened my mouth to his, greeting him inside.

A minute passed by and we broke apart, taking in air.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard a voice scream. We both turned around to see Annabeth.

A/N: The story that was originally just a once shot :D I'm going through the chapters and editing so that all the grammar issues are none.

Thank you for reading!

Until Next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	2. Chapter 2

_(Thalia POV) I closed my eyes tightly and gave into him. Raking my hands into his hair, bringing him down closer to me. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I immediately opened my mouth to his, greeting him inside._

_A minute passed by and we broke apart, taking in air._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard a voice scream. We both turned around to see Annabeth._

**Annabeth POV**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. And I pretty much thought it was going to be a nice day. Well I was wrong. The hunters came in to visit. They're going to be staying for at least two days. But that's not why today was such a bad day. Nor was it because of the storm, the spider on my bed (which I need to go get someone to get it off because I know none of my brothers or sisters aren't going to do it), or it was because Percy was to 'busy' to hang out today. No, none of those are which had crushed me completely today.

I had just been walking over to the Arena to give Percy some dinner (because he skipped breakfast and lunch today) when it all of a sudden it started raining. Well, there was a cloud to start it. So it wasn't so sudden because of the sprinkling before it had warned me there was going to be a storm. The storm cloud was only covering Camp and it was most strong and dark at the Arena.

Well, this could only mean one thing. Percy and Thalia were at it again. Clashing swords I mean. They've always fought. And every time they did so it never ended very good. Those two acted like best friends some days and mortal enemies the next. It's pretty confusing if you ask me.

Anyways. I was heading over to the arena when it started raining.

"Oh crap. This is just great." I said while trying to protect the dinner with my hands but it didn't work out so well. I didn't bring it in a container because I didn't think it was that long of a walk to the Arena, nor did I think it was going to rain.

_Boom!_

Lightening and thunder crackled all over the place and it was starting to freak me out. The rain grew harder.

_"Maybe I should go back."_ I thought. But after the thought had zoomed through my head I saw lightening explode at the Arena. I couldn't see what was going on inside. _"Or maybe you should go check on Percy to see if he's alright." _I thought. _"A rational person wouldn't be out in the rain." _The 'Athena' side of my brain disagreed. I smiled at myself. _"But Percy_isn't _a rational person." _And with that I decided to keep moving forward.

When I got to the Arena, or should I say when I _almost _got the Arena, I saw Thalia leaving angrily. Did she loose? I wonder... Well, the storm was over, so she couldn't be _that _angry.

I was about to call out to her when I saw that Percy was calling out to her.

"Hey Thalia, wait up!" He called but that only made Thalia walk faster. When Percy had finally caught up with her he grabbed her arm so she couldn't escape him and yanked her so that she was facing him. "I thought I told you to wait up."

"Um... I didn't hear you?" She suggested nervously. Well this cant go very well.

"Yeah, of course you didn't hear me calling you." He paused for a moment. "What was that back there?" He asked her.

What was what back where? So who won? Oh my gods, where the Hades was this leading? Please don't lead to where I think it might lead... At least tell this ADHD mind who _won._

"What? The me trying to kill you? Oh that's how we usually spar, remember?" Thalia said. Oh thank you Thalia! So nothing _did _happen?

"No, that moment. Look I'm not an intelligent kind of person when it comes to the love department but I'm pretty sure I saw you blush." He smiled. Oh gods. This isn't going to go well.

I wanted to close my eyes, but I had to just keep watching. I had to see where this was going to lead!

Just then Percy took her hands. Great, now what was her going to do?

"Listen Thalia. I want to tell you something," He started. Oh no Percy, you do _not _want to tell her something. Please don't tell her _something_!

But he went on anyways. My thoughts had no effect to him. I was about to scream at him but I couldn't find my voice-box to do so.

"I kind of like you... a lot... you know, I've never told you before because you went all hunter on us. But I've liked you since I first saw you. Not when you were a tree or something, no, I don't like tree like that. But, just, you know, it's just this feeling I get when I'm with you. When I'm clashing swords with you, it's just the most fantastic feeling. When I hear you laugh, it's like the most happy sound I've ever heard. When I see you smile... it lights up the whole wor-"

"Okay Mr. Cheesy pants. What about Annabeth? Don't you like her?" Thalia asked. Yes, good question. Let's see what he has to say!

Percy shook his head. "Yeah, she's a great friend to have at my back but because she's still hooked up on Luke, there would never be anything between us. Look Thalia, I like you. I like you a lot. How many time do I have to tell you?" What? I am _not _hooked up on Luke! I think the fuck-tard was just giving her some god damned excuse! Gods Thalia, please be rational and reject the mother bastard.

"As many god damned times as you like! I don't like you back Jackson!" Thalia screamed and ripped her hands away from Percy's and stormed off. Yay! Thalia! Your the best! I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said Thalia!

But Percy just had to follow the girl. I guess that's just the way he is... persistent.

Percy smashed his lips onto Thalia's. What the hell? What the mother f-ing hell?

Thalia didn't pull away from him... no, after a few minutes she actually gave into him. Wrapping herself closer to him and entangling her fingers into his hair.

After a minute or so they pulled away. That was also the exact minute I got my voice back. "What the fuck?" I screamed and dropped the, now soaked dinner, I had brought for Percy. Looks like he wont be needing it, he had already skipped straight to dessert.

They both turned around to me startled.

I shook my head as I felt tears stream down my face. "Wh-what the hell?" I whispered and then turned around. I looked at their shocked faces for a few seconds and then ran for it. And boy did I run fast. I ran as quickly as possible. My legs soon grew wary but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get as far away from them as possible. As far as way from them as I could possibly put myself.

I found myself in the forest when I stopped running.

I sat down on a rock and cried my eyes out... not literally of course, but it felt that way... it really felt that way.

Sitting there in the quiet place let my thoughts roam about in my head, a bit jumbled out if you ask me.

Percy. I've known Percy for, what? Four years? Maybe even more? And through those years I've always been by his side, fighting with him. Being there for him, teasing him. Being the best friend I could have possibly been. But I guess that's all he wants us to be, just _friends_. Nothing more. Not what I wanted. I wanted to be the person he had just made-out with. I wanted to be in his arms and wrapping myself around him tightly... not Thalia. Why couldn't that person have been... me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia POV**

I wanted to run after Annabeth, to help her, to comfort her, but Percy stopped me.

"Let go you big-headed freak!" I screamed in rage. I didn't want _him _to touch me anymore. In fact, I didn't even want to see his fucking face around me anymore.

Percy had made me hurt Annabeth. Annabeth was and still hopefully _is _(though, after today, I don't think she will be so willing to be my friend ever again... maybe not) my best friend in the whole world. Well, my best girl friend. As in a girl is my friend, not like were dating or anything! No, I don't roll that way.

But anyways. I hurt her... and it was all because of that low life, pathetic _jerk_ who'd kissed me just as Annabeth was coming by with what I hoped was food for Percy! What an imbecile. Annabeth had liked this jerk since I don't know hell when, but for a very long time!

"You-" He started but I interrupted him before her could finish.

"No, _you _fucked everything up! If ya hadn't made out with me in the middle of camp (sort of) then none of this would have happened."

He grinned. "So we should have made-out in the closet." He said.

I slapped him, and I mean I slapped him _haaard_. "Shut the fuck up! You should have never ever made the fuck out with me! Don't you see? You've hurt Annabeth, and you've hurt her bad." I growled. "Also, I'm a hunter." I added almost as a side note. "You don't kiss hunters in the middle of camp."

Percy's face softened. "I didn't mean to hurt her. Annabeth's my best friend... but I just don't feel that way towards her. It's just something about you that makes me was to touch you, to see your smile to watch your face turn the way it does when your frustrated or when your worried or when your in the middle of a fight. I'm sorry Thalia, but I'm not in love with Annabeth, I never was and I don't think I can be 'cause... I'm in love with you." He smiled sweetly.

Something inside me really really wanted to punch him in the gut or kick him where it hurt real bad... but then another part just screamed at me yelling '_Noooooo!_' and then yet another part just wanted me to take him into my arms and tell him that it was okay, because he looked like a dejected puppy at the moment.

I shook my head. There was only one thing that could have caused this. For me to feel this way towards a boy... to a Percy. I shivered. And that one person was... Aphrodite, the damn goddess of love. Man am I going to have a talk with her on the Summer Solstice!

"Percy, boy, you know I bet this is all really Aphrodite's fault. The way we feel for each other right now." I closed my eyes and shrugged. "I mean I'm a hunter. Sworn off men. Even though your sometimes a good friend Percy, no matter what I can never really be with you." I opened my eyes to see his face torn up.

"But I know this cant be Aphrodite's fault... it cant be. I just..." He smacked his forehead with his hand. "I guess you might be right with this one Thalia. Sorry." He said and walked off.

"Stupid men." I mumbled and made my way to the Artemis cabin to talk to Artemis about this. If there was anyone I could talk to about this... it would be Artemis.

When I got to the cabin I searched everywhere for Lady Artemis, even asked around... but no one knew where she went. All they said is that she went out to have a chat with her brother and would be back soon. Well... that wasn't helpful! Not at all!

**. . .**

It was dinner time and Artemis still wasn't here with us, I was beginning to worry about her. She's never been out this long. No one was in a cheerful mood at dinner because our Lady wasn't here. We were all worried.

Percy kept shooting glances at me and I tried to ignore him, I mean, it was all Aphrodite's doing, this shouldn't really mean a thing actually.

We all went to bed an hoped Artemis would show in the morning...

... which she did, but she didn't seem at all happy.

"Lady Artemis," I started when I got a chance to speak to her (meaning after all the other hunters bugged her to death about where she was and how worried they were about her... they didn't seem to notice the sad look in her eyes... but I did). "What is wrong?" I asked.

She gave me a dazzling white smile (as white as her brother's but whiter, and as bright as the full moon). "Nothing is wrong Thalia. I just asked my brother about the near future is all."

I nodded my head. Lady Artemis did that often... but what did she see to make her have such a sad face, I wonder. "What did he tell you? Was is something bad?" I asked.

She didn't answer me for a few minutes but then said. "No, nothing too horrible."

I was about to leave her alone but then I thought maybe now was the time to tell her about the whole Percy and Annabeth incident. "Um Artemis?" I asked.

"Yes sister?" She questioned.

"Do you mind if I speak to you about anything?"

"Why Thalia, there is no need to ask such a question..." She hesitated for a second but then continued, "You can tell me anything. I am your eternal sister." She smiled yet another dazzling white bright smile. "I wont tell a soul on what you wish to tell me."

I nodded my head. "Yes... alright." I smiled weakly at her and then explained what had happened yesterday. I didn't leave out a single detail... except for my extreme lust for Percy but hey! She didn't need to know _that _part of it.

Artemis nodded her head after I was done speaking then shook it while closing her eyes. "Thalia, I'm afraid to say that Percy's love and affection for you is not Aphrodite's doing. Sure she might have a little to do with it, but the goddess of love can not just grow love out of nothing... there has to at least be a tiny seed for there to have anything grow with it. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked.

I wanted to say not, but I kind of understood a little of what Lady Artemis was talking about.

Artemis looked at me with her moon filled eyes. "Thalia... it's... it's okay if your in love with Percy too... I'll understand if you are..." She said in a very sad, serious tone of voice.

I shook my head. "No way would I ever like that punk." I growled and clenched my first at the painful memory of Annabeth's face. "He hurt Annabeth... we hurt Annabeth, I could never do something like that to her ever again. I give you my word, I will stay by your side for as long as I can fight." I said but after I did so a feeling of regret welled inside of me, the little voice saying, 'Awez! No moar Percy?' the little voice seemed small and sad. I quickly flicked it out of my head and removed the feeling of regret that had washed upon me.

Artemis sighed. "If you say so sister... if you say so..."

**A/N:** Okay, I've got a plot figured out for this... not sure how long this story may be... I'm going to have to write the plot down on paper and see where it takes off from there. (it's all in my head I tell you! -calling out like a madman-)

Hm... so what do you think will happen? I would love to hear your opinion on that! What did Apollo tell Artemis? -devilish grin- we shall find out soon enough... or maybe not!

Next chapter will be in Percy POV.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Thank you to: TheJazzyDolphin, waterpoloplayer, ocean, Black Phoenix 7777, Riptide, iBubble, ThaliaG, Bob, thelittlemonster17, () aka inserted no name for me to say thank you to, , FallenAngel-216, Percabethluver 0001, Gummy Rocks, acast, and daughterofzeusx! Your reviews means muches to me and motivate me to keep on writing when I feel like 'blah... why continue? no one's reading!' but then I read the reviews and think, 'hey? Someone likes this crap!'

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!


End file.
